<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ex-Aid同人－贵利矢：Ring down-时生总是来晚一步 by KnightNO4time</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825081">Ex-Aid同人－贵利矢：Ring down-时生总是来晚一步</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time'>KnightNO4time</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Ex-Aid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:27:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ex-Aid同人－贵利矢：Ring down-时生总是来晚一步</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  Ex-Aid同人－贵利矢：Ring down-时生总是来晚一步</p>
<p></p><div>
  <h1>
    <a href="http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/">时生总是来晚一步</a>
  </h1>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>    weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生<br/>凹三：KnightNO4time</p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <ol>
	
	<li class="post">
		
		
			<div class="info">
				<div class="posticon texticon">
					<a class="olink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_e2a815f"></a>
				</div>
				 
				<div class="hotcount">
	   				<div class="hotcountlabel">
	    					<p><a class="olink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_e2a815f"> 43</a></p>
	      					
	    				</div>
				</div>
				
	  		</div>
	    		<div class="postbody text-post">
	      			<h3><a href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_e2a815f">Ex-Aid同人－贵利矢：Ring down</a></h3>
	      			<div class="text">
						
						
						    <p>［假设12集贵利矢死前，因为头部和眼角受创过重，而进入失明状态的话…］</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>他竭力从隐隐作痛的肺部挤出喘息，震动过绞痛的胸口发出呼喊，试图叫住上一秒将他潦倒在地上的白色僵尸。然而那戏弄欺骗他们的男人还是离去，剩下讽刺的空气。</p> 
<p>耳边传来雨水打落地面的抨击，失去视线的黑暗由噪音擅自弥补。吵杂而混乱，就同他的心情那般，遮挡住了那人踩过地面离去的方向。</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>伤口上的疼痛被上空掉下的水滴刺穿，如针尖似的扎入肌肤，无法拒绝只能接受。</p> 
<p>天空离他而去，不管他多么努力睁大眼睛，迎来的只有无光的世界。人死前总会走马灯，想到很多事。大概太多了，反而什么也看不见，只有生怕忘记的话一遍遍被他背诵似的念于脑中。</p> 
<p>焦躁，害怕，的确会产生这些他所不想认同的心情。当人失去五感中的一种时，这偏离常识的经验无非会笼罩而来。</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>他不知道自己伤到了哪里，不清楚周围有什么能支撑站起。可反而给他轻松的一点是，他大概也不同考虑那么多，因为他的骑士槽早就空了。</p> 
<p>看不到的目光里可能早被血染成绯红，也可能会被流入的雨水弄得模糊。然而无需担心不适，毕竟视觉已荡然无存。只有视网膜被天空的泪拍打的酸涩，不由自主眨动眼皮的疲倦。</p> 
<p>眼球的每个动作，眨动的每次张合，都牵扯那侧太阳穴的神经。受伤的他被引出疼痛，绷紧的肌肉扯动头皮，引得那半边脸发僵，耳朵嗡嗡作响。</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>他自嘲的冷哼出来。</p> 
<p>对着下雨的天空，对着他此时视野中浮现的友人。懊悔和惋惜，不甘同遗憾，这些被他毫无保留的展露在脸上，不加遮掩的把心情抛给上帝的目光。</p> 
<p>“这可麻烦了…”他不懂为何如此难受下还要笑着挤出这句话，甚至费力的抬起发麻的那只手摸了把脸。去除掉眼中的水，却又被新的湿冷包裹覆盖。可能是安慰被留在黑暗中的自身…</p> 
<p>或许身体已经开始数据化，或许已经快要消失。这种事看到和不看到，心情似乎都没过多起伏，因为他早就理解过这种结局所要面对的画面。</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>他听到了呼唤。来自永梦。</p> 
<p>急速奔来的脚步声不止一个人，看来该来的人都来了。可惜时间却只能让他将最需要说的话先讲出来，人生最后遗憾到未能完成的事总是堆积如山。</p> 
<p>触感为弥补视觉的丧失而敏感起来，就连鞋底踩在水渍上溅起的几滴，也从赤裸的手臂上感觉得到。永梦来了，就在身边，他清楚不过。</p> 
<p>不清楚该注视哪里，迫切的寻找声音来源的方向。作为人的本能，他希望看向对方的眼睛讲出所有的话，可这些都不过是无用功，却无法阻拦。</p> 
<p>下意识睁大寻求光和色彩的瞳孔，温度和涩痛弄得他不停眨眼几乎刺激发红。体温早被地面和雨水带走，冷而麻木，如同这副躯壳不再属于他，一碰就会碎掉。</p> 
<p>嗯，他并不会碎掉，而是会消失。就连一片痕迹也不会存在，血和痕迹侵染的地面终将被流水冲走。</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>他听得到那些人在说什么，自己的身体果然在消失。不管是什么样的画面，就连死前自己的样子都没能得到好好正视的权力。</p> 
<p>他抬起手却望不见肉体，而数据的光也被白色过后的黑暗所屏蔽。</p> 
<p>单凭触觉引来的感觉，同依靠五感一起衡量的感觉有所偏差。加上温度与意识的消散，呼吸被空气的冷度凝固，他感到身上的衣服因水而沉重，跟随死亡从上方压下。而他仅有力气，都伴随着话语从肺部的最深处被强行推出。<br/>他需要告诉永梦那几句话，那是他唯一可以赐予的话。</p> 
<p>不是谎言，不是真相，也不是需要证明给人看的真实。而是最简单的鼓励和信念，即使不清楚日后能否成为这人的支撑，这些都是他这具轻薄的肉体所最后留给对方的分量。</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>驱动器塞给了永梦，对方手所赐支撑，把触感留在他的掌侧。永梦在颤抖，那份心情可想而知，贵利矢虽向说什么，可如今也无话多说。</p> 
<p>不知道其他人是不是注意到他的眼睛，但这些都已经被排除在那收到冲击的大脑之外。这有什么呢？至少自己还能说话，还能传达。</p> 
<p>或许是因为自己触感在降温下逐渐步入减退，也可能是对方同自己一样冷得失去体温。他有一瞬间感觉不到哪个是对方，哪个是驱动器。</p> 
<p>但终究还是有所区别，这便是物种和物品的差异。坚硬得机器只会刺痛掌心，而对方随即而来慢慢流入的体温虽细小，却借着肌肤质感给予了他力量的回应。</p> 
<p>握住，那是他未曾感到过的用力。却也无力，对方的心情和他其实也差不到哪里去。遗憾和懊悔，内疚与不甘。</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>“只要你的笑容还在，你就是你…你的命运…永梦。由你自己改变！”不知怎的，抬起的另只手精准无误的握住对方，不假思索的伴随话语赐予。</p> 
<p>他不会看到那份笑容了。但即使依旧留有视野，他也无法等到那个时间。</p> 
<p>可若此时看到，或许只有对方的无力和哭泣。</p> 
<p>那么…不看到永梦和其他人的那种脸，也许也是件好事。</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>这个气氛不适合自己，他在内心安慰破碎的心，而残破的身体便也将在雨幕下退场离去。</p> 
<p>话的最后被画上句号，就和跑到终点的肉体一齐悄无声息的倒下。水好似海，从下而上侵蚀了一切，多到感觉不到界限，而生命也被淹没冲洗。</p> 
<p>他的手从永梦的掌心脱离。没有了坚硬的触感，也失去了柔软的挽留。注定的一切都被无言所顶替，雨成为了他听到的最后音乐。</p> 
<p>Game Over传来得突然，明明如此还是难免刺痛自己的心。这声比听过的任何时候都要大，更加无情。震动在脑中，盲暗的视野也被荡起无言的波浪。</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>变得很轻。</p> 
<p>他被掏空，删除，一片空白。</p> 
<p>没变的只有黑。</p> 
<p>而地面被冲洗掉痕迹，消散的光不曾落进过他最终一刻的眼眸。</p> 
<p>耳边残留的声音统统远去，停止思考的大脑里，他自身的落幕未被自己有能力认知。</p>
						
	      			</div>
	    		</div>
		

		
		
		

		
		
		
			
			<p class="tags">
			        <a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%ABex-aid">假面骑士ex-aid</a><a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%AB">假面骑士</a><a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B9%9D%E6%9D%A1%E8%B4%B5%E5%88%A9%E7%9F%A2">九条贵利矢</a><a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/ex-aid">ex-aid</a>
			</p>
		
		
			
			
			
			
		
		
		
			
				
				<div class="ncwrapper">
					<div class="nctitle">评论(2)</div>
					
				</div>
			
			
				
				<div class="ncwrapper">
					<div class="nctitle">热度(43)</div>
					
	
	<ol class="notes">
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://zhuanshixingfu.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://zhuanshixingfu.lofter.com/">※轉世の緈褔※</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://huaiwind24.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://huaiwind24.lofter.com/">红槐树</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://yizhiheisedemao.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://yizhiheisedemao.lofter.com/">唐家阿玖</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://j984424.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://j984424.lofter.com/">豆皮</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://heixinhulilaoyi.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://heixinhulilaoyi.lofter.com/">黑心狐狸老弈</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://weijunjijiu.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://weijunjijiu.lofter.com/">无井家家饮潮水</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://aihpos.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://aihpos.lofter.com/">文疆原野</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://1219220034.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://1219220034.lofter.com/">怎么还不长高</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://xifengyueliang081.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://xifengyueliang081.lofter.com/">乱越次十郎</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://cristaoalcalino.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://cristaoalcalino.lofter.com/">Olefina</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://jiantanideren.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://jiantanideren.lofter.com/">贱踏你的人</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://kyling98.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://kyling98.lofter.com/">不吃红豆</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://manimanihonn.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://manimanihonn.lofter.com/">夕陽沙士</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://manimanihonn.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://manimanihonn.lofter.com/">夕陽沙士</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://altytpe.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://altytpe.lofter.com/">写作咩咩子读作LIA</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://xiwowangyiweihaigu.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://xiwowangyiweihaigu.lofter.com/">昔我往矣，未还骨</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://nogami.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://nogami.lofter.com/">弦五</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://gvt30q.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://gvt30q.lofter.com/">Riko72</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://eyesgarden-moonlin.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://eyesgarden-moonlin.lofter.com/">Luna de enfrente</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://eyesgarden-moonlin.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://eyesgarden-moonlin.lofter.com/">Luna de enfrente</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://xstxstxst.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://xstxstxst.lofter.com/">小石头的污文堆放处</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://shadowsakura.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://shadowsakura.lofter.com/">纨宛.</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://xttot.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://xttot.lofter.com/">对着天空45℃傻笑</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://27allgkzgmwrg.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://27allgkzgmwrg.lofter.com/">悠悠怡然nur</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://takeruomega.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://takeruomega.lofter.com/">盛夏光年</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://yat11.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://yat11.lofter.com/">溢☆</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://maomaorechengxianyu.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://maomaorechengxianyu.lofter.com/">猫毛_热成咸鱼</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://rfans.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://rfans.lofter.com/">我是R粉我怕谁</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://rfans.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://rfans.lofter.com/">我是R粉我怕谁</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://jiutiaomotuoche.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://jiutiaomotuoche.lofter.com/">调和摩托车</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://ultramansixiahua.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://ultramansixiahua.lofter.com/">白银诗</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://1094389519.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://1094389519.lofter.com/">死者目前情绪稳定</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://mra-nothingtodo.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://mra-nothingtodo.lofter.com/">一颗</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://ciren094.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://ciren094.lofter.com/">刺人</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://maria597.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://maria597.lofter.com/">果子不甜</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://nekonekonekokyo.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://nekonekonekokyo.lofter.com/">删号</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://zeroholly.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://zeroholly.lofter.com/">holly0092010</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://zeroholly.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://zeroholly.lofter.com/">holly0092010</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://kitauminoookami.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://kitauminoookami.lofter.com/">オオカミ</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://kitauminoookami.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://kitauminoookami.lofter.com/">オオカミ</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://1037969799.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://1037969799.lofter.com/">Arzack</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://mujung52.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://mujung52.lofter.com/">慕容</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://wei50545.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://wei50545.lofter.com/">温木</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
	</ol>

				</div>
			
		
	 </li>
	
	</ol>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>				<a class="back" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_e26fca5">→</a><br/><a class="forward" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_e55ed82">←</a></p>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p><br/>		<span>©</span> <a href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/">时生总是来晚一步</a> | Powered by <a href="http://www.lofter.com">LOFTER</a><br/>		</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ava">
    <p><br/>		<br/>	</p>
  </div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="nav">
    <p><br/>			<a class="olink" href="https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking"></a><br/>		</p>
  </div>
  <div class="nav">
    <p><br/>			<a class="olink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view"></a><br/>		</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>